A new beginning (Alison and Emily!)
by rivermos
Summary: (THIS IS A GIRLXGIRL FANFIC SO IF YOU DON'T SHIP ALISON AND EMILY DON'T READ IT!) Alison and Emily realize their feelings for each other (This is pretty short). If you like it, review it and ask for more? (I'll definitely make a sequel if you want one)


(WARNING: This is girlxgirl!)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WITH PRETTY LITTLE LIARS!

A few years before Alison Dilaurentis died...

It was lunchtime a Roosewood high, and Alison had been acting really fishy around Emily, more then usual. As Alison went to the bathroom to wash up, Emily leaned in towards Hanna, Aria and Spencer.

"Has Ali been acting weird lately?" She asked quietly.

"Not towards me." Aria said quickly.

"Me neither," Hanna agreed.

"Boy problems?" Spencer guessed.

"No. She hasn't had a boyfriend in four months." Emily said, playing with her sweater.

"That's weird." Aria said. Emily nodded, looking in space. She realized a few nights ago why she was always nervous around Ali, why she always got butterflies. She had a crush on her when she didn't want to. She was beginning to understand her bisexual feelings, but she didn't want to be in love with Alison. She just couldn't, Ali was her best friend, and she didn't want their friendship to be ruined.

"What's weird?" Alison asked all of the sudden, sitting down with the four.

"Nothing." Spencer replied quickly.

"You guys can tell me, you know?" Ali asked, looking each girl in the eye. When her eyes met Emily's Emily jumped a bit. "Em, is everything okay?" Alison put her smooth, pretty little manicured hand on top of Emily's. Emily swallowed. Alison's touch was amazing. Her vanilla fluorescent perfume rubbed onto Emily.

"Nothing..." Emily said, trying to be as casual as possible. The bell rang, and the five went off to their classes. Emily bit her lip, thinking about Alison, and why she was acting strange. She wondered what it'd be like if Alison asked her out. _No, that's crazy. Ali would never like girls, let alone me, _Emily thought to herself. Emily felt a tap and she turned around.

"Emily," Alison said so innocently. Emily blushed, and tried to hide it. Alison turned around and saw a tall, boy, with olive skin, and dark hair. "Think he's cute?" Alison asked, and winked. _No, but you are_ Emily thought.

"No." Emily said.

"What were you guys talking about?" Alison asked, leaned in towards Emily and looked at her as if she was about to kiss her. She always had a way of luring in the four. She would bribe them, or do something that made them love her. Emily had a feeling Alison knew Emily had some feelings for her. Emily pushed back her long, dark, wavy hair.

"Nothing." Emily lied. "Just... boring stuff."

"Emmy, you can tell me." Alison said, and grabbed Emily's hand. Emily's mind was spinning; Alison just took her breath away. Emily was so turned on; she couldn't resist but tell Alison.

"It's just... you've been acting different." Emily said, looking into Alison's eyes. As they were walking by the girl's bathroom, Alison quickly pulled Emily in, and they gazed into each other's eyes. Alison grabbed Emily's arm, and kissed her quickly. Ali's cherry chapstick got onto Emily's lips, and Emily kissed Ali back. Alison broke the kiss. That was Ali's way of rewarding Emily; she knew Emily would rather have a kiss from her than 100 dollars.

"Bye Em." Alison said, walking out of the bathroom, as if she and Emily hadn't kissed for three seconds.

Emily couldn't focus in any of her classes. She had been replaying her kissing scene with Alison. How did Alison know Emily wanted to kiss? Did Emily make it that obvious? She kept thinking about Ali's soft lips pressing against hers, for the rest of the day.

As the five met up after school, Ali smiled at Emily.

"Hey Em." She said. Emily smiled and did a teeny nod. She felt like an idiot doing that. As they walked to Alison's house, Alison grabbed Emily's pinky with her own. Alison clutched onto Emily's pinky for about a minute, when Spencer looked behind, Alison let go. Both Ali and Emily knew Spencer saw them.

"So," Spencer said, walking next to Aria. "Is there new guy Ali?" She asked, her chestnut hair swishing as she faced Ali.

"There is none." Ali shrugged, and said simply. Emily quickly glanced at Spencer and smiled. She'd been wanting to ask Ali if she was single or not, but didn't have the courage. Spencer smiled back, as if to say: 'No problem Em.'

"Well, _I_ have a new someone." Hanna said, giggling towards the sky. They all sighed. Hanna was obsessed with her boyfriend Matthew.

"Em, do you think Cory is cute?" Aria asked. Emily shook her head.

"No. Not my type." She said. She thought Cory was cute, physically, but when she looked for someone to like, she wanted to adore their personality. Plus, her heart was already stolen by Ali.

When the girls got to Ali's home Ali told them she had to check on something, and to meet her in her room. Ali grabbed Emily's arm just like she had done earlier that day. _God, I love you._ Emily thought, as she felt Ali's grip. The two quietly walked through the DiLaurentis household. Ali lead them to the bathroom.

"Why the bathroom?" Emily asked, and twirled a strand of dark hair. Ali shrugged.

"It's nice and cozy, don't you think?" Emily wanted to say: you wish, but didn't. Alison reached for Emily's hand, and Emily gave it to her. Ali sighed, and Emily just admired her.

"So much homework today!" Ali said. This wasn't the kind of thing she'd say, and Emily noticed it.

"Yeah." Emily said simply.

"Em..." Alison said.

"Yes?"

"I... love you." Alison said and kissed Emily's hand. Emily was shocked. She'd never been more shocked in her life. Ali shocked her more then when her dad came home from war, when she met her favorite swimmer, and when she won the golden, first place medal for swim meets. Emily swore her heart skipped a beat. Ali watched Emily's heart race, and her face blush. She loved it, and thought Emily was so cute. She quickly grabbed a fake flower decoration, leaned against the sink, and handed it to Emily. Emily smelled it, then remembered it was fake, and she felt more embarrassed then ever. Ali took the flower and pretended to smell it as well.

"I love you too." Emily said, and leaned in to kiss Alison.

"Love you more." Ali said through kisses. After their mini make out session, Emily asked Ali out, and Ali gladly said yes, and jumped into Emily's arms. The two fell into the bathtub making a loud thump. Ali laughed, as she was on top of Emily. She leaned down and kissed Emily again. The two began to make out again when they heard Hanna.

"Ali? Em?" She called. Ali put her index finger on her lips, signaling Emily to be quiet.

"Give us a moment." Ali called back.

"What are we going to tell them?" Emily asked, scared of her friends for the first time.

"I don't know." Ali said, and slowly got off Emily and helped her up. They met Hanna who was waiting outside the bathroom. Hanna led them to Ali's own bedroom. Hanna sat down with Spencer and Aria. Had they known the two were doing something together? Ali took Emily's hand, and squeezed it in an assuring way. "This is us." Ali said, winking as if she won an oscar, and raised her and Emily's hand in the air, telling Aria, Hanna and Spencer that they were together. This was an amazing beginning, Emily thought.


End file.
